Ángel
by Delta Elena
Summary: Para el pequeño Naruto su promesa era determinante, proteger a lapequeña Hinata Hyuga de aquellos que la molestaban pero nunca imagino que su nueva escuela estuviera llena de tantos misterios y leyendas urbanas. Para el Reto NaruHina mes del terror algo atrasado del dia 23 de Octubre. Posiblemente una continuacion mas adelante


**Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Género:** Sobrenatural/Misterio  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata  
**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:**

Este one shot está hecho para el "**Reto NaruHina Mes del terror** " del grupo "**El Amor al NaruHina**".

**Día:** 23 de Octubre 2012

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ángel**

Los baños siempre son conexiones con el otro mundo, el agua siempre ha sido un portal hacia él…la cual a pesar de ya no correr la energía que tuvo jamás desaparece; perdura como una simple puerta que tan solo ha perdido la llave; a veces abre a veces tan solo se atora pero sigue ahí…por eso nunca estará solo.

La remodelación de la escuela trajo consigo muchos más estudiantes de otros sitios, se amplió a tal grado que también los rumores e historias se propagaron como pólvora caliente.

Naruto Namikaze era un nuevo estudiante que acababa de trasladarse, tenía la euforia de los nueve años de edad además de su peculiar cabello rubio con una mirada azul intensa hicieron que muy pronto se ganara la atención de quien le conociera en poco tiempo.

Tenía ciertos problemas con los chicos de su clase, a la menor provocación terminaba en alguna pelea por pequeña fuera el siempre terminaba muy mal con sus compañeros.

Le molestaba el chico de cabello negro con el que siempre peleaba en todo momento, cualquier cosa era tan solo un pretexto para terminar peleando al final de clases; sus padres eran ya visitantes frecuentes de la oficina del director Sarutobi quien tan solo jalaba su pequeña barba al escuchar las excusas del pequeño después del golpe en la cabeza recibido por su madre.

El ver esa escena una y otra vez le producía cierta risa, era una familia algo especial y tan solo lo dejaba en pequeñas advertencias mientras al final los padres agradecían que no pasara a mayores todo lo sucedido.

Peleaba con el chico Hyuga quien pertenecía a un grado superior que él, y no solo era más grande si no más fuerte dándole varias arrastradas pero aun así Naruto no dejaba de desafiarlo.

—Naruto no entiendo ¿cómo puedes estar metiéndote en cada problema? ¿No puedes simplemente evitar soltar un golpe?—La mujer de larga cabellera color fuego le miraba molesta, la curita en su mejilla inflamada le decía que no bajaría en un buen rato por lo que le puso una compresa de hielo haciendo que el chico brincara hacia atrás.

—Eso duele…y mucho

—Pues así lo espero, a ver si dejas de andar peleando todo el tiempo—Dándole un coscorrón mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina.

—Naruto—su padre un hombre muy amable y tranquilo también de cabellos rubios y mirada azul celeste puso su mano sobre su cabeza, le miro preocupado haciendo que bajara su vista algo avergonzado—Por favor cuéntanos ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

El chico aun con la vista baja apretó sus puños lleno de impotencia—Lo siento tanto…pero no me gustan las injusticias—la mano de su madre sujetando las suyas le hizo levantar la vista hacia los ojos azul marino de su madre.

— ¿Qué injusticia? Te escucharemos lo sabes bien

—Bueno…en clases hay una niña, es tímida y muy callada de hecho cuando la vi por primera vez fue mucho tiempo después de habernos cambiado; se sienta siempre en la última banca junto a la ventana…no la había notado, nadie lo hace y es porque no se defiende para nada—Esto último con algo de enojo que sus padres pudieron notar a la perfección.

— ¿Es tu amiga?

—Así es dattebayo, pero no la había notado hasta que una vez olvide algo en el salón y tuve que regresar ella estaba sentada ahí con la mirada sobre el pupitre; pensé que algo no estaba bien y le pregunte que tenia, sabes Oka-san y Oto-san ella tiene ojos blancos como la luna eso me llamo mucho la atención.

— ¿Ojos de luna? guau hijo debe ser una niña muy linda—Su padre le miraba ahora con una risa muy perspicaz aunada a la de su madre que tenía una sonrisa aun mas picara

—Pues creo que si…pero cuesta trabajo sacarle algo, me dice que siempre la están molestando y no tiene amigos, por eso siempre anda sola y triste…los niños se enojan conmigo por defenderla…pero no puedo solo quedarme a mirar ¿O no es cierto Oto-san…Oka-san?—les miro determinante esperando a su respuesta con impaciencia.

—Naruto, sabes que eres lo que más amamos y estaremos siempre orgullosos de ti—Su madre le daba un fuerte abrazo y su padre acariciaba sus rubios cabellos

—Está bien defender a tu amiga, pero la violencia no es la solución deja el resto a Papa y mama

— ¿Qué harán?—Naruto ponía una cara zorruna de manera interrogante

—Iremos a hablar con el director…aunque creo que será hasta pasado mañana, ya hemos faltado mucho esta semana—Kushina rascaba su cabeza de manera graciosa

—Si…creo que ya piensan que ponemos de escusa a nuestro hijo para faltar al trabajo

El chico sonrió acercando mas el frio de la bolsa de hielo a su mejilla, sentía que las cosas irían mucho mejor a partir de ese momento.

Su madre se quedo hablando con su padre diciéndole lo lindo que era su hijo por cuidar de otras personas, su padre por otro lado pensaba que la manera en que describía a la pequeña era muy dulce—Seguramente a Naruto le gusta la pequeña—

Aquel nuevo día parecía brillar con mucha mayor intensidad para Naruto, el veía el cielo sintiéndose con muchas energías paso corriendo al lado de Neji el cual le miro con mucho odio pero el había prometido no mas peleas; no le molestaría quedarse un rato a charlar con aquel chico pero una promesa era lo último que rompería.

Continuo su loca carrera hacia los salones, les grito inútiles a Sasuke y sus amigos y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo pero sin duda nada de lo que pasara le haría pasar un mal día.

—Me perdí…de nuevo—entrecerró sus ojos como un pequeño zorro mirando en todas direcciones, la escuela era enorme y apenas conocía la mayoría de los sitios; pero nunca se fijaba en que piso estaba o que tantas escaleras es entre cada pasillo.

Rasco su cabeza y se sentó en el piso de madera, lo único que se le ocurría es que tendrían que encontrarlo como ya era una costumbre en el poco tiempo que llevaba en la escuela; pero lo malo es que le regañarían por seguir perdiéndose.

Rgss, rgsss, rgsss, rgsss

Pequeños ruidos de rayados se comenzaron a escuchar de pronto, se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes así que se levanto y camino hacia donde provenían los ruidos; abrió lentamente la puerta un poco asustado por que el pasillo estaba vacío en la esquina de aquel salón había una pequeña figura que parecía rasgar algo en el piso.

Trago saliva por qué no distinguía bien pero se quedo inmóvil a mitad de la puerta; ni el mismo lo sabia pero su cuerpo se había congelado y no daba ningún paso ni al frente ni atrás; su grito se escucho en todo el pasillo al sentir con una fría mano se había posado en su hombro.

— ¡Nooooo! ¡Seré un buen niño no me mates!

—Naruto…Kun

— ¿ah?... ¿Hina-Chan? …tienes las manos muy frías

—Es que…estaba en el piso…Gomen… ¿estás bien Naruto-Kun?

—Me asustaste dattebayo ¿Qué haces aquí?—Mirando mejor el salón que estaba lleno de dibujos, figuras y maquetas de todo tipo

—Estoy dibujando…aquí nadie me molesta—la pequeña comenzó un jugueteo algo extraño que el rubio no podía dejar de ver; entrecerró con fuerza sus ojos prefiriendo no comentar sobre ello.

—Me volví a perder…esta escuela es cada vez más grande, no había visto este salón antes

—Creo que ya nadie viene aquí…pero es agradable…hay muchas hojas en donde puedo dibujar…y

—Hina-Chan…te estás escapando de clases de nuevo—Mirándole muy seriamente, la pequeña bajo su vista apenada.

—Etto…Gomen…

—No te preocupes, ya nadie más te molestara es una promesa—su sonrisa se hizo tan grande que la pequeña sonrió tímidamente contagiada. —mira cuantas cosas hay aquí, me pregunto si los maestros sabrán que aun hay cosas en el salón.

—Naruto-Kun…gracias…eres muy bueno conmigo

—De nada Hina-Chan, prometí que te protegería y eso hare…guau mira eso ¿es un videojuego?

— ¿Un qué?—Mirando hacia donde el chico corría emocionado alzando una vieja cámara en lo alto—Naruto-Kun eso es una cámara polaroid

— ¿ah?

—Con ella puedes sacar fotos instantáneas

— ¿En serio? No las conocía

—Si…creo que son muy viejas…ya casi nadie las usa

—Nee, Hina-Chan crees que pueda tomarla prestada

— ¿prestada?

—Sí, tomare varias fotos será muy divertido—Antes de que respondiera la tomo de la mano y salió corriendo gritando muy emocionado.

Los gritos resonaban en los pasillos y fue Iruka quien le hallo, le miro seriamente pero la sonrisa del chico solo hizo que se diera un golpe en la frente.

—Naruto…te sigues perdiendo ¿Por qué nunca pides indicaciones? Así no tendría que salir a buscarte siempre

—Nee, nee Iruka-Sensei mira esto, mira esto—El hombre de cabellos castaños se rindió inclinándose a la altura del niño que le mostraba la cámara.

—Vaya esto sí que es viejo, parece que aun sirve—Apretó el flash y en pocos minutos después salió una foto, Naruto no le quitaba los ojos de encima totalmente maravillado y mas al ver cómo salía su rostro completo en aquel papel impreso.

— ¡Vamos! Hay que sacar muchas fotos—echo a correr de nuevo mientras Iruka le miraba con una venita en la frente, le espero un poco y este regreso al poco rato—Nee…Iruka-Sensei por donde es el salón

—Cielos Naruto eres todo un caso, ven vámonos al salón

— ¡Sí! Hina-Chan apúrate o te perderás también—Corriendo tras Iruka quien solo se frotaba la frente por las ocurrencias del chico.

Naruto entro de golpe haciendo un gran bullicio, muchos le gritaban por que se había perdido de nuevo pero al rubio no le importaba; el alzaba la cámara en lo alto haciendo que muchos le prestaran atención.

—Vaya eso es una reliquia—Una niña de cabellos rubios miraba interesada la cámara

— ¿Que es Ino-Chan?—una pequeña niña de cabellos cortos en color rosa se acercaba detrás de ella, apretando su brazo un poco nerviosa por la cercanía de cierto niño Uchiha

—Es solo una vieja cámara polaroid, creía que solo en la basura las encontrabas—Contesto de manera burlona Sasuke pero era más hacia el rubio que le miraba molesto.

—Es para tomarnos una foto Teme—Enseñándole la lengua sin ningún recato

—Qué gran idea has tenido Naruto—Chillo un niño de cabellos castaños desde atrás—Vamos Shino también emociónate tu

—Kiba…tu eres igual que Naruto—otro niño con un libro que cubría la mitad de su rostro y unas gafas oscuras el otro resto le contestaba haciéndolo enojar mucho.

Naruto se sentía muy feliz por cómo iban las cosas, miro a Iruka mostrándole todos sus dientes y este solo sonrió sintiéndose vencido.

—Ok, bien todos a sus lugares o con el compañero de clases que quieran estar; tendremos una foto de todos

Los gritos de las niñas opacaron al resto la mayoría corrió hacia donde estaba Sasuke Uchiha, Karin peleaba uno de los brazos del chico mientras Ino tomaba el otro en tanto Sakura jalaba a su amiga tratando de ayudarla.

Kiba les gritaba a las escandalizadas niñas, su amigo Shino bajaba un poco el libro para ver un poco mejor a su lado un niño dormía a pierna suelta sin preocupaciones del lado izquierdo un chico regordete aprovechaba para sacar un nuevo almuerzo que comenzaba a devorar.

Naruto se sintió feliz por ese ambiente y simplemente apretó el flash haciendo que el salón se quedara en silencio, poco después los gritos de todos ahora le acusaban.

— ¡Naruto idiota no estábamos preparados!

—No es justo estaba comiendo, no es mi mejor ángulo así parezco mas llenito

—Que problemático…todos son muy problemáticos…

—Ah…Iruka-Sensei, la foto…no salió el papel esta en blanco

—Qué raro—Mirando el papel fotográfico que en efecto había salido en blanco total—tal vez este demasiado vieja y ya no sirva, es una lástima la foto hubiera salido tan bien.

Pero los gritos de los niños le decía que no estaban muy contentos con eso, el solo sonrió y se dispuso a continuar la clase miro de nuevo el papel en blanco y por reflejo lo guardo en su bolsillo de su camisa.

Naruto estaba algo decepcionado al final del día, caminaba cabizbajo el le hubiera encantado la foto de todos así seguramente podrían ver lo bien que se podían llevar.

—Dobe, hoy no quieres tu rostro golpeado debo decir que me relaja bastante—Afuera Sasuke y varios niños le veían de manera muy curiosa

—Prometí que no pelearía mas…mi mama me asesinara si rompo la promesa—Alzando la vista hacia el pelinegro que se había detenido, el mencionar a Kushina era signo de respeto absoluto

—Cielos yo quería una foto, dicen que ese tipo de cámaras puede tomar fotos de fantasmas

—Ino eso da miedo—Frunció la frente algo preocupado, y era que a Naruto los fantasmas le asustaban bastante—yo solo quería que saliéramos todos juntos.

—Ino-Chan ¿no te dan miedo los fantasmas?—Sakura la miraba asombrada de que pudiera hablar de algo así tan tranquila

—Claro que no Sakura después de todo, nuestra escuela está llena de ellos

El silencio se hizo y todos voltearon a ver a la chica que les miraba divertida

—Ino…deja de bromear—Sasuke cruzaba los brazos mirándola algo serio

—Cielos, no pensé que fueran así de cobardes toda escuela tiene sus propios siete misterios o algún fantasma que vaga por ahí…y ahora que lo mencionan ¿Qué tal un reto?

—Yo jamás dije que tuviera miedo…y que mejor lo haga el Dobe

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Vamos Naruto serás nuestro pionero, hay una nueva historia circulando…una chica fue a los viejos baños de las niñas cuando estos ya estaban vacios y de pronto comenzó a escucharse lamentos y sollozos; esta se acerco un poco para poder oírlos mucho mejor; estos se hacían mas y mas fuertes retumbando en todo el baño

_**Buuu….buuuu…buuu…—**_llora sin consolación, el lamento es sofocante—_**tu…tu…tu quien está ahí afuera escuchándome… ¿quieres…quieres…oír…mi…lamentable…historia?**_—te habla de pronto.

—Ella muda de miedo se acerca lentamente y responde al poco tiempo—si…—los llantos se hacen más fuertes…y de pronto la puerta se abre poco a poco—_**tengo hambre….ahora eres mi comida**_

—Y es cuando la jalan y nunca vuelven a saber de ella… ¡waaaaa!—Ino brinca al centro de todos haciendo que la mayoría grite de miedo; ella no puede evitar reír por la broma.

—Ino-Chan…que mala—Sakura talla sus verdes ojos tratando de no llorar el resto después de un rato comienza a reír, Naruto mira hacia la parte de arriba y comienza a correr de regreso a los salones.

—Dobe enormemente…—Sasuke miro al chico que ya iba escaleras arriba y el solo suspiro molesto

—Creo que se creyó la broma…creo que me pase—Ino mostro su lengua a manera de reproche algo apenada

—Es que había alguien en el salón, supongo que le están esperando—Kiba señalo hacia la ventana de su salón

— ¿Quién podría estar ya tarde en el salón de clases?—Sakura aun asustada se preguntaba aquello.

—Tal vez Hinata…—Ino le respondió algo burlona y después todos se miraron durante un momento en completo silencio y después las risas no se contuvieron por un buen raro.

Naruto subía a toda prisa por las escaleras ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no era bueno perderse; los profesores seguro estarían en el piso de juntas del otro edificio así que nadie le buscaría en un buen rato.

Se quedo helado de pronto, el lugar se había puesto oscuro en muy poco tiempo y estaba más solitario que lo normal; trago saliva ahora si estaba más que asustado y no era para menos la broma de Ino le había puesto la piel de gallina.

Tic…tac…tic…tac

Comenzaron a escucharse pasos a lo lejos, miro hacia el largo pasillo en donde las sombras se perdían con las esquinas su corazón temblaba; ahora no sabía dónde estaba el miedo le estaba jugando una mala jugada.

No supo porque pero tan solo corrió en dirección contraria abrió una puerta y se metió rápidamente, su respiración era agitada y se pego a la puerta para escuchar como los pasos se iban alejando.

Tic…tac…tic…tac

El silencio del lugar era lo único que se lograba percibir, así que limpio su frente y respiro más calmado

—Hina-Chan…se supone que me seguirías…hoy iríamos a comer a mi casa—dijo algo molesto por haberla visto en el salón cuando ella tendría que haber bajado con él, pero antes de poder seguir diciendo algo se pego a la puerta aun mas.

Como había llegado a los baños, temió mirar cual era aunque no se necesitaba ser un genio para no saberlo era el de las niñas; lo que no entendía era como él estaba ahí.

—**Ahhh…Buua…buaaa…—**se escuchaba algo dentro de uno y el comenzó a temblar más que la anterior vez—**ah...Buuu…Buuu…buaaaa…—**el lamento se incrementaba con cada segundo que pasaba y no solo eso también su corazón palpitaba mas y mas rápido.

Apenas y podía hablar no supo en qué momento se había movido, estaba de pie a las afueras de aquella puerta tan solo escuchando mudo el llanto de quien fuera que estuviera adentro.

—**Oyeee…si tu….el niño que me está espiando**—Naruto casi brinco al escuchar esto y no supo si ya no respiraba; su corazón parecía ya no latir de la impresión— **¿quieres….quieres escuchar mi triste y lamentable historia?**

El inmóvil con lagrimas en los ojos no respondía, estaba pálido y sudoroso se movió un poco cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse de manera lenta.

Crhss….crhss—

rechinaba mas fuerte al abrirse dejando entrever unos ojos rojos tan aterradores, aquellos ojos estaban devorando el alma de Naruto quien sollozaba en silencio sin lograr moverse en absoluto; algo salía de aquella puerta; era algo tan grotesco que el nuevo miedo le hizo sentir a su corazón de nuevo.

Sintió el frio agarre de una pequeña mano en sentido contrario, le jalaban pero no era hacia la puerta si no hacia la salida y solo escucho el mas escalofriante alarido que jamás había imaginado.

— ¿Hina-Chan?...—miro a la niña que le jalaba escaleras abajo, el sollozaba sin control y fue hasta que estaban en la salida que ella le abrazo muy fuerte.

— ¿Estás bien Naruto-Kun?

—Si…ya estoy bien…me salvaste…gracias

—No deberías ir a ese lugar…no solo…el…siempre tiene hambre…nunca debes responder…no debes entrar…Naruto-Kun…me preocupe mucho…

Su abrazo fue más fuerte, el iba en su ayuda y termino siendo rescatado por aquella pequeña tan frágil que lloraba de miedo por perderle; seco rápidamente su rostro era vergonzoso después de un rato que una niña le viera llorando.

—Te dije que me siguieras…pensé que lo hacías, por eso regrese por ti

—Gomen…estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, en verdad he sido muy feliz pero Naruto-Kun ya cumplió su promesa no tiene que hacer cosas peligrosas.

—Pero…—miro hacia atrás al ver a su madre aparecer y arrojarse a sus brazos muy preocupada, revisaba cada parte del cuerpo de su hijo avergonzándole mucho. —Oka-san…me lastimas

—Lo siento hijo, pensé que te había pasado

—Nosotros los llamamos, regresaste al salón tan repentinamente y cuando te buscábamos ya no estabas

—Como siempre te pierdes avisamos a los maestros y ellos llamaron a tus padres. —Sasuke desde atrás le decía algo apenado por que viera aquello como buena acción a su favor.

—Vi al monstruo del baño de las niñas, trato de comerme pero Hina-Chan me salvo casi muero—los niños le miraron sorprendidos y después miraron al director Sarutobi quien traía a Neji, mas a fuerza que por voluntad propia.

—Sensei…Naruto sigue diciendo que Hinata le habla—Sakura abrazaba con mucha fuerza a Ino y esta de ella, sus rostros había temor

—Voy a golpearte por idiota—Neji se arrojaba contra el pequeño niño pero era sostenido por el anciano que miraba al rubio sabiendo que no mentía; Minato y Kushina estaban confundidos esperando que alguien les aclarara la situación.

—Naruto…la niña que dices tiene ojos blancos como los de Neji

—Sep dattebayo, pero los de ella son más bonitos—bufo disfrutando de la comparación—pero es muy tímida y siempre se está escondiendo; me dijo que la molestan y eso me enoja mucho

El silencio se hizo tan pesado, el anciano sujeto más fuerte a Neji que sin duda lo dejaría tan golpeado pero comprendía su enojo; trago saliva antes de continuar.

—Sabes Naruto y ustedes niños, cuando esta escuela no era tan grande habían muchos niños pero pocos maestros…apenas y podíamos darnos abasto con los que había; la escuela siempre tenía muchos accidentes y estuvimos a punto de cerrar.

—En ese tiempo yo era muy joven, Iruka y Kakashi sus profesores eran alumnos míos en esa época tendrían seguramente la misma edad que todos ustedes; eran los chicos que cuidaban mucho a los más pequeños y el resto de compañeros.

—Pero había una pequeña que siempre estaba en el ultimo asiento de la última fila junto a la ventana…su nombre era Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto abrió sus ojos tan grandes al escuchar todo eso pero el anciano continuo con su relato.

—Nunca lo supimos hasta que fue muy tarde, pero había un maestro y alumnos que abusaban de ella…lo hacían de una manera tan brutal que me siento avergonzado por ese hombre que no merece el título de maestro, y me siento avergonzado por jamás haberme dado cuenta…un día el y aquellos alumnos desaparecieron jamás le encontramos…hasta hace un año encontramos sus restos en los baños de las niñas…

—Pero Naruto…esos baños fueron destruidos hace un año en cuanto hubo tal descubrimiento…habían fotos de sus atrocidades…por eso es imposible que hayas estado en esos baños, y Hinata no pudo haberte hablado.

—Sensei Sarutobi…—Iruka irrumpió junto con un hombre de cabellera gris que llegaba junto a él, tenia puesto un cubre bocas seguramente por algún resfriado—creo que tiene que ver esto…al inicio la foto salió en blanco pero después de muchas horas comenzó a mostrarse…

—Esto es real…jamás olvidaría su rostro—Kakashi señalo un punto en el cual el anciano abrió los ojos muy perturbado, la foto cayo y este casi lo hacía al mismo tiempo Neji tomo la foto y se quedo helado a su lado Naruto brincaba y señalaba.

—La foto del grupo, ven les dije que saldría y ahí está Hina-Chan—señalando a la pequeña sentada en la última fila junto a la ventana.

Neji comenzó a llorar con desesperación él sabía que su prima había muerto muchos años antes de que el naciera, nunca la conoció tan solo por los recuerdos de sus parientes estaba molesto con Naruto al creer que se burlaba de su familia.

Naruto buscaba a su lado a la pequeña, si era o no un fantasma era su amiga pero se quedo de pie mirando hacia la escuela; cosas malas habían pasado en ese sitio pero esperaba que ella tuviera un mejor descanso.

¿Quién era el que estaba en el baño? ¿Por qué ella seguía en la escuela? A él no le pareció un espíritu en pena, el siempre sintió que ella estaba presente; lo único que tenia de prueba de que existió eran aquellas dos fotos; una de su grupo y la otra la primer foto donde sale su rostro y detrás suyo está ella con una sonrisa hermosa y tímida. Ambas fotos Hinata apareció como un fantasma sin haber posado para la cámara.

Hay una leyenda, de una pequeña niña que se aparece a los niños que tienen problemas ella te cuenta su historia y se convierte en tu amiga; cuando haces amigos ella desaparece. Ella murió en esa escuela asesinada, no deja que el ser del baño salga lo tiene retenido; es aquel maestro que abusaba de ella cuando estaba con vida el querrá llevar más niños para torturar pero ella siempre estará para evitarlo.

Porque al final ella no es un alma en pena…es un ángel que vela a todo niño que se sienta solo o tenga problemas.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Espero les haya gustado, fue algo que escribí con demasiada prisa así que siento que me salió algo raro, quería que fuera dentro del proyecto que subiré el fin de semana sobre los siete misterios en las escuelas japonesas pero lo modifique para que el reto quedara completo

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
